Ornaments worn around the neck are generally referred to as a necklace. Necklaces may be of many different structural configurations, thick or thin, rigid or flexible, solid or hollow, heavy or light, smooth or disjointed and continuously coupled or attachably connected . . . etc. Necklaces may be used in combination with a pendant of any kind or other jewelry to enhance their ornamental appeal. But, whatever the design, whatever the configuration, a necklace, as up to now conceived, must remain around the wearer's neck. A necklace ordinarily forms a closed loop encircling and thus latching on to the neck. The problem with necklaces of the prior art is that as the diameter of the necklace gets larger, the necklace portion before or behind the neck would tend to droop downward thus pulling on the opposing side of the necklace which would in turn lodge forcibly against the neck. The resulting effect of this condition is the degeneration of necklace symmetry and inertial balance about the neck when worn, and undesirable pressure exerted against the front or back side of the neck. This lost of symmetry and balance is evidenced by a lob-sided configuration in which one portion of the necklace is lodged against the neck and the portion directly across the necklace diameter from said one portion is the furthest away from the neck.